The existing art discloses a handheld power tool of this kind having a drive motor, in which connector elements for electrical connection of its motor winding, which is disposed on an insulating body of an associated stator core, are provided on the insulating body. The connector elements can be, for example, retained in stationary fashion on the insulating body for example by way of housing elements of the drive motor, or injection-embedded into the insulating body.
A disadvantage of the existing art is that upon winding, the connector elements retained in stationary fashion on the insulating body by way of housing elements of the drive motor must be held on the insulating body by way of a separate device, with the result that winding becomes laborious and complicated. Because the connector elements injection-embedded into the insulating body must likewise be aligned and held on the insulating body by way of a separate device upon plastic injection molding of the insulating body, injection embedding is likewise laborious and difficult.